


VID - Toxic

by kiki_miserychic



Category: The Witch (2016)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Video, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>live deliciously</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID - Toxic

|  ******vid title:** Toxic  
**music:** VersaEmerge cover of Britney Spears  
**source:** The Witch  
**duration:** 2:24  
**Notes:** Made for wiscon_vidparty  
**summary:** live deliciously  
**content notes:** I prefer not to give content notes (viewer proceeds at their own risk: could be anything)  
  
---|---  
  
**download:** [streaming video](https://youtu.be/n_9k4jvkUts)  
[66mb m4v via mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hcda3hao1jpywir/kiki_miserychic-Toxic.m4v)  
[tumblr](http://kiki-miserychic.tumblr.com/post/145229762165)  


_Baby, can’t you see_  
I’m calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
You're dangerous  
I’m falling 

_It’s getting late_  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
And slowly  
It’s taking over me 

_Too high_  
Can’t come down  
It’s in the air  
And it’s all around  
Oh, do you feel me now 

_With a taste of your lips_  
I’m on the ride  
And you're toxic I'm slipping under  
Taste of the poison paradise  
I’m addicted to you  
Don’t you know that you’re toxic 

_With a taste of your lips_  
I’m on the ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
Taste of the poison paradise  
I’m addicted to you  
Don’t you know that you’re toxic 

_Taste of your lips_  
I’m on the ride  
And you're toxic I'm slipping under  
Taste of the poison paradise  
I’m addicted to you  
Don’t you know... 

_Intoxicate me now_  
(With your loving now)  
I think I'm ready now  
(Think I'm ready now)  
Intoxicate me now  
(With your loving now)  
I think I'm ready now 


End file.
